


Tiny Ten

by Zenoszyne



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenoszyne/pseuds/Zenoszyne
Summary: Ivan has a (very) strange dream.





	Tiny Ten

“Luka?" asked Ivan, searching for his little boyfriend almost running all around the house, looking everywhere. He searched him for almost half an hour now in the bedroom, in the bathroom, and in the living room, but he was nowhere to be seen. He sat on the sofa and grabbed his phone to call Luka. _Maybe_ _he_ _went_ _out_ _while_ _I_ _was_ _sleeping_ , thought Ivan, searching on his contact index, a little worried, heart pounding on his chest.

 

A little punch on his waist stopped him. He looked down, and surprisingly, Luka was there. However, he was the same height as the palm of his hand. Ivan looked at him surprised and relieved at the same time. How was that possible? How he didn't even noticed about it? He smiled and took Luka between his fingers, putting the phone aside.

 

"There you are," he said, laying him on his palm, caressing his hair with the other hand. "Now you are smaller than before!", laughed. Luka stood up and gave him a little punch on his finger, but Ivan felt it just as a little touch. "How did you got there?" 

 

"I don't know" Luka replied with a shrug in a soft voice.

 

Ivan had to restrain the sudden feeling from hugging him, fearing that he could hurt him badly. Luka was trying to move to his left arm, balancing his little body from side to side. Ivan noticed it, and helped him putting Luka on his left shoulder. Seconds later, he felt a little peck on his cheek. Ivan smiled widely.

 

"Maybe your height changed, but you're still cute" he said, putting Luka near his chest, still caressing his hair and back. If that was real, he could surely get used to it. Luka was very cute like that.

.

  
Suddenly, Ivan opened his eyes.

He was in the same sofa of the dream, the one in the living room. Luka wasn't there with him anymore.

He stood up and walked to the kitchen door, seeing his boyfriend trying to grab something from the cupboard, standing on his tiptoes, his short legs almost shaking. Ivan smiled to himself. He approached and hugged him from behind, putting his arms around his waist and lifting him from the ground to finally catch what he was searching for. Luka didn't say anything, just giggled, turning around and pressing a kiss on Ivan's lips.

Maybe his dream wasn't that far from reality.


End file.
